bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Defense of Duramyr
The Defense of Duramyr was a conflict against a Burning Legion invasion of the island of Duramyr, located just off the coast of the Hinterlands. Though doomed to be an uninhabitable wasteland due to the actions of Thane Molderan Thunderhammer, the Thunderhammer dwarves continued the fight to ensure that Dun Garrak would not fall and that the island would not fall into the hands of the Legion. With his people lacking in morale and having lost their faith in him, the disgraced Thane Thunderhammer made a desperate call for aid to the people of the Ashen Coast as his last hope to defend his people and prevent the takeover of the island. Prelude When the Legion arrived, Thane Molderan Thunderhammer brokered a truce between the horde of the island officially, signing it with the Orc Warlord whose minor clan had led the warriors here to begin with. The two factions united against the Legion, with the Wildhammer-Elf-Orc-Troll alliance successfully defeating the Legion incursion, preventing them from using the Island just as the Horde had intended in the Second War, as a stopping point against the Hinterlands. However, despite this, Thane Thunderhammer let his victory get to his head. Even as the Legion was retreating, the Thane ordered his Gryphon Riders to bombard the Legion Monolith as it attempted to flee, the energy rippling through the ship as it began to plummet. Lord Vingeroth, outraged by this, unleashed a final barrage of energy from the Monolith. The beam cut deep into the land, creating a fissure near the center of the island, but the unleashing of energy caused the ship to crack apart and split into two. Miraculously for the demons, Lord Vingeroth and an entourage was able to teleport down to the surface in the nick of time, abandoning their kin and their failing vessel as the two pieces crashed along the island. However, Thane Thunderhammer would come to regret his decision. In his hubris, the ship's pieces landed within the main water basin in the mountains, and the rear in the primary lake. The crack of energy and befouled explosion also caused a foul diseased mist to erupt into the air, forcing the dwarves underground to evade it. When they emerged, the Island was a wasteland, and their elven allies scattered. The once verdant and somewhat snow-tipped hills and mountains were now blackened and charred, ash spilling around them and dead trees where beautiful pine forests once stood. Their rivers and lakes glowed green with fel, the Monolith's core bleeding into their water supply and ultimately tainting it. To the south, the Horde had continued to battle the Legion, sickened and driven mad. Incapable of discerning the Legion from the dwarves, in their eyes, they believed all but their forces had become fel tainted savages. The Legion, under Lord Vingeroth, had also come to wreak terrible vengeance on the dwarves. Establishing a portal at the mouth of one of their rivers, the fel-water powered a new demonic gateway, bringing forth the Legion onto the island. The final painful blow came in the form of Thas’aranal. The area stood as resplendent as it had before the Legion came, as it had been spared by way of Elven magic. While this would be cause for celebration, the Elves, unable to resist the Legion, had fallen in line with them. Their eyes now green, due to the Fel-mist, their once stalwart allies had become yet another enemy. As a result of these shortcomings, Thane Thunderhammer came to be shunned by his people, his lust for glory having turned their mighty victory into a grave defeat. Arrival of the Blades The Blades' initial meeting with the Thane was poor. Snide comments and remarks his way as well as repeated insults caused him to get testy with the order and ultimately rethink his decision, though it wasn't enough to have him lose faith in the Gilneans all together. His faith was restored when the group successfully convinced Farlig Twinbraid, a recruiter for his son's dwarves in Far-Forge who refused to follow Thane Thunderhammer's orders anymore, that the Blades and Molderan were worth the effort. This led Farlig to believe that perhaps the thane wasn't exactly so idiotic. Past that, the Blades were instructed to recruit seven dwarves for the Far-Forge band. Farlig promised to take us to the gate, but without those dwarves, he stated they would not open the gates to him. Before they could do so, an elf messenger, Ly'reesa Dawnwind, arrived. Injured, she was healed by Zale Marshoak and Baelias Runeoak whom were able to allow her to deliver her message. The local high elves, their eyes now fel green from the radiation of Duramyr, had been betrayed. Rather than retain their original contract to recruit the dwarves, the Blades departed for Treeheart Sanctum and pledged to aid Lord Senin Aranas in escorting what remained of his people back to Dun Garrak. The Blades did, however, commit still to the idea of Far-Forge over reclaiming the Elven town of Thas'aranal. As a result, the Gilneans saved the elves of Treeheart Sanctum, but did not commit to their cause, and they committed to rallying the dwarves together, but did not meet the requirements. Far-Forge After the Blades had failed to get the 7 dwarves we were instructed to find, they went to Torin empty handed and he was not very pleased. In addition, Molderan made his presence known very early on, causing a fight to nearly break out between the two dwarves. It was revealed that Torin did not leave on his own accord, rather, he was banished as many were trying to appoint him as leader instead of his father, despite the fact that Torin did not want to usurp his father and was one of Molderan's most vocal supporters. Despite this, the Blades were able to continue on into Far-Forge, tasked with Torin to find his missing men. As Lord Aranas and his entourage accompanied the party in place of the dwarves, they were able to help hold back the mind-broken Horde whom had taken over Far-Forge. In addition to finding the men, we were also tasked with finding an ancient hammer known as the Thunderhammer, the name sake of Clan Thunderhammer. An ancient two handed stormhammer forged and gifted by Kharnos Wildhammer to the Thunderhammers after the War of the Three Hammers, it became imperative to Molderan to recover the weapon. Molderan placed more of an emphasis on the hammer than the men, which was upsetting to Torin, but the Blades continued on and rescued Torin's men rather than immediately take the hammer. The Blades rescued Torin's men, then doubled back for the Thunderhammer after convincing the Thane that it was the proper course of action. Blinded by the idea that recovering the hammer would restore his prestige among his people, he agreed with the Blades' plans and eventually the hammer was reclaimed as well. However, somehow, the Horde had managed to begin to syphon the incredible power of the hammer; sending it back to Tor'ka's Rise for whatever goal they had in mind. Distraught, the hammer was brought back to Dun Garrak, the dwarves rejoicing at its return as well as Torin falling in line under his father. For a time, the Thane's prestige was fully restored, as he predicted. However, the hammer was not the weapon it once was. The Hammer's stormforging, which allowed it to make Stormhammers at an alarming rate as well as grant weapons the temporary power of the storm, was gone due to the syphoning. This made the hammer little more than a glorified mantle piece, and without the ability to make Stormforged weaponry, the dwarves' key to victory was lost. Molderan insisted that the party stay silent about the loss of the power and recover it when the group went to attack Tor'ka's Rise. However, he was convinced that lying was not the way to go about keeping his people's trust. Ultimately, Molderan revealed to his people that the hammer was drained of its power, and it needed to be recovered. Once more, the Thane's prestige was gone, but hope remained. If the Party could successfully return the power to the Thunderhammer, the Dwarves would fall in line. Bael Magna While readying an assault on Tor'ka's Rise, it was discovered by Torin that the energy from the Thunderhammer was being used by a Horde shamans to destroy the madness that had gripped their minds. A handful of voodoo masters had managed to resist the mist and had been using the Thunderhammer's energy to revive their fellow's minds, hence why there was Horde at Far-Forge. Torin suggested against attacking the Horde, instead, letting them revitalize themselves, upholding their old truce, then charge for Bael Magna instead; a lost fortress in the north that was making the majority of the Legion's infernals. Molderan insisted the Blades stay the course and attack the Horde, stealing back the power of the Thunderhammer. However, the opportunity to hit the Legion in two areas was too good to ignore, thus the thane's opinion was snuffed yet again. Outraged that the Blades once again decided to not listen to him, Molderan remained behind in Dun Garrak as the Blades moved forward to handle Bael Magna. Once at Bael Magna, it was discovered the fortress had become such an immense plant for making infernals that it was impossible to move through. Using secret tunnels, the Blades found that at the precipice of the fortress lay the surviving forces of Bael Magna, led by the intrepid gnome Gearix Sparkcrank. Gearix explained that the survivors had run out of supplies and were planning to explode Bael Magna, however, the Blades had already dismissed their air support until the mission had ended, stranding them and the survivors in the Fortress. Intending for a sacrificial charge, Gearix was now committed to survival, showing the Blades one of two Legion pylons that were powering the infernal making, as well as a dampening field that prevented teleportation. With one pylon under the survivor's control, Gearix explained both pylons needed to be disabled at the same time to destroy the main generator. The Blades set out to formulating a plan to disabling the final pylon's shield, the final pylon in the heart of the Legion operations. After formulating many ideas that ultimately would not work, a plan was made by Jack Oathbourne and Cullen Ashmeadow. Using Cullen and Zale, they would fly Gearix down to the console of the pylon, Gearix disguised as a demon. Atop the precipice, Adaliene, Inas'thas and Senin would snipe any encroaching Terrorfiends who could break Gearix's illusion; the chaos of the Fortress already falling apart distracting the demons from realizing the assassinations were taking place. Once the pylon shield was disabled, the Pylon would be blown up, alongside the one that the Blades had in their possession, and the dampening field would be disabled, allowing Inas'thas and Adaliene to teleport the group out of the doomed Bael Magna. This plan worked, allowing the Blades to escape with the survivors. They returned to an odd sight, however, the sight of Dun Garrak in celebration for Thane Molderan. Approaching the Thane, the Thunderhammer crackled with power once more as it was revealed the Thane had led a charge to Tor'ka's Rise, razing it to the ground and slaughtering the shaman of the Horde. Empowering the Thunderhammer once more, he'd lead a bombardment of the ridge that the Horde were battling the Legion at near Insanity Gate; destroying both armies. However, in his hubris, the Thane neglected to actually destroy Insanity Gate it's self. Having wiped out the Horde, the southern flank was left fully exposed to the Legion's advance. The thane, however, would not see it this way. Having lost himself to his pride and the hype that his people were generating around him, he boastfully proclaimed to the party that he would simply beat back the Legion if they attempted to advance from the south; even though now the east and south were open to attack. Leaving the party, he stated he was done listening to the Blades' commands, that their inability to make tough calls had cost him enough and he would lead his people now; with the Blades able to follow or not. Torin and Senin, concerned, pointed out that Thas'aranal could hold the eastern flank while Molderan's bloodlust held the southern flank for a time, they'd merely need to retake it. Agreeing this was the best course of action, the Blades committed to this plan. Torin, however, was concerned with his father's pride. While they were not enemies, it was clear that Molderan would be doing everything in his power to achieve more and more glory, blinded by the feeling of acceptance from his people once again over a victory that would ultimately harm their chances more than aid it. The Blades ultimately alienated Thane Molderan from aiding them for the rest of the campaign. However, the order managed to convince Torin, Senin and now Gearix to follow the Blades' lead; which means not all was not yet lost for the order. If Thas'aranal could be claimed, they could prevent the Thane's misjudgment from bringing ruin to the last defenders of Duramyr. The Eastern Front After having gathered in the courtyard of Dun Garrak, it was found that the Thane had gathered up his men and departed for the south flank to assail the remnants of the Horde in Tor'ka Pass up til Insanity Gate, hell bent on destroying whatever opposition existed in the southern regions of Duramyr. While this was handled, the Blades, Senin, Torin and Gearix gathered together to plan their attack on Thas'aranal. Torin opted to remain behind to keep an eye on his father, unsure of what would happen otherwise, while the rest of the party departed for Thas'aranal. There, it was found that the elves were in the process of creating Felblood Elves with the Legion's blessings that they were being gifted, and that Elyas was still alive. Taking control of the Sanctum without notice, the party called upon an illusion to make them appear as elves while they plannned; the translocation orb that allowed them to scale the spire without attracting attention within their grasp, but it was inactive without two failsafe keys that Hauldon Flamewing's main captains held. Devising a plan of attack, Idrya Haven, under disguise as an elf, seduced Captain Bloodsworn, bringing her into a room only to assassinate her and take her key. Shortly there after, Inas'thas Sunbrook undertook rather unorthodox methods to distract the town, running around in the nude slapping guards and magi while screaming inane nonsense. Ultimately, this disruption forced the guards away from the center of town to chase after Sunbrook. Otiana Frost took advantage of this distraction, overloading the mana sphere in the center of town that had gathered up the energy to protect Thas'aranal from the fel taint outside. Once the orb had overloaded due to shadow magic, elementals were loosed upon the town. In this havoc, Baelias Runeoak called forth his own elementals, using them to strategically target the guardsmen in the chaos and take them out of the picture without killing them. Sir Gallowood of the Wolf's Guard then moved in on Captain Varadis, and after a short duel during all of the chaos, killed the captain and recovered his failsafe key. With the keys in hand, the Blades had only the ritual to transform the guards into demon-infused elves left to disrupt. A mash of the Blades' warriors, such as John McCallan, Asher Domitri, Asylla Wolfcrest and several others amassed in the courtyard under illusion and began to brawl one another; causing the spire guards to be forced from their post to stop the fighting that was happening alongside the elemental disruption. With the guards gone, the light users of the Blades moved in. Nulric Ironcrag, Elestri Bloodrose, Jack Oathbourne and Hymus Windsor moved into the spire, using their mastery over the light to completely disrupt the ritual, forcing a feedback effect that killed the few Felblood Elves that had been created. With the ritual disrupted, the town in chaos, and the keys in hand; the party scaled the tower with aid from Ly'reesa Dawnwind and Vasus Conghaile; alongside the other casters the group contacted, whom had activated the translocation orb. Scaling the spire, they found the former seneschal Flamewing holding Elyas hostage, threatening to kill the young elf if he was not allowed to depart. He would leave for Silvermoon, forsaking any and all oaths he had to Duramyr and the House of Aranas, as well as the Alliance. In order to spare the boy's life, the Blades allowed the treasonous mage to depart, the man using his translocation orb behind him to escape. However, during the arguing with Hauldon, Gearix Sparkcrank snuck behind him and tampered with the translocation orb, causing it to launch the elf hundreds of feet in the air and crashing to his death. With Thas'aranal under control, the Blades took a shakey breath at the idea of the eastern flank being secured, thus once again leaving only one flank open to attack from the Legion, being that of the southern flank. When they returned to Dun Garrak, they found the Thane triumphant over the south. After a bitter deliberation, the Thane denounced the Blades and those whom had been working with them, claiming that he was the one doing most of the leg work and effort being placed into the defense against the Legion. Threatening the group, he ousted them from his hall, fully drunk on power and pride after having successfully defeated his enemies in the south; even after Nulric threatened to reveal Molderan's conduct to the Council of Three Hammers. Torin, however, elucidated the group that while yes, the Thane had destroyed the last of the Horde, he drove a massive amount of the orcish survivors to joining the Legion in the sake of survival. Insanity Gate, which was once undermanned, was now manned by Fel Orc converts. The Blades affirmed their loyalty to the mission, even if the Thane was making things difficult, and agreed to join Torin in his advance attack in the Vanguard of the Thane's armies that would be marching on Insanity Gate; given that the dwarf had already forsaken tactics under the pretense that he was some sort of undefeatable warrior with the Thunderhammer in hand. March on Insanity Gate After meeting with Torin in the courtyard of Dun Garrak, the Blades were instructed that Molderan wanted to meet with them. Torin informed the group he'd successfully gotten them in the vanguard, to open the Insanity Gate and allow the forces of Dun Garrak through. However, Torin believed that was not enough. While he'd convinced his father that bluntly assaulting the walls was a bad idea, Torin believed that while the orcish leaders were still alive, they'd be able to coordinate a defense that would leave Dun Garrak too weakened to make the final strike against Lord Vingeroth and the demons of the Legion. As a result, Torin told the group that while they were to open the gates as instructed, they'd also slaughter the leadership that was known to be within a bunker atop the fortification. Leaving Torin as instructed, the Blades met with Molderan and minced few words with the prideful thane, whom instructed them that they were to open the gates and nothing else, the Blades could slaughter any orcs in their way, but once the gates were open the Blades were to await further instruction. Past this point, the Blades left for Insanity Gate. Once at Insanity Gate, it was found that the orcs had mounted a defense along the ramparts of the upper area, having been air dropped in by Torin and Gearix. Battling their way to the top, the bunker was found to be near the chains that loosed Insanity Gate's doors, but if they were to be loosed before slaughtering the leadership, the Leaders could escape in the ensuing chaos and lead the defense. Opting to slaughter the leadership first, the Blades made their way up the ramparts until they found the warlord of Insanity Gate. There, several orcish spellcasters had enchanted a special gem, which the Warlord used to shoot vicious red lightning towards the group that instantly knocked the party down. When moving in to finish us off, the gem unleashed a feed back effect, the spellcasters having warned the Warlord it wasn't ready for use yet. As a result, the orcs across the pallisade were hit with the lightning, draining their vitality and leaving them as husks. Following this, the Blades opened the gates to the Dwarves whom proceeded to slaughter the remaining leaderless orcs. After a period of rest, Thane Thunderhammer scaled the pallisade to meet with the group. After berating the Blades' timeliness on opening the gates, it was revealed that the group had also, inadvertantly, caused the death of the orcish leadership. Enraged, Molderan claimed that the Blades had denied him vengeance for his wife and his fallen kin by killing the warlord, and that he'd been warring with these Orcs for years. By taking that kill from him, he had lost all patience for the order. Ordering his men to surround the Blades, the group explained that the death of the Orcs was caused by the mysterious Red Gem, which Berenal had kept in his possession after it had been used. Molderan demanded the gem, but the Blades refused. Accusing the party of treason, the Dwarves prepared to move in to detain the group until Berenal had stepped forward and offered himself as a political hostage in exchange for a ceasefire. Entrusting the Gem to Cedrec Delcarn, Berenal was taken captive by the dwarves. Moved to an outpost just outside the walls of Dun Garrak, as the Blades were no longer welcome within the fortress proper, the Blades were left outside Berenal's cell. Farlig Twinbraid, still loyal to Torin, snuck in a Gnomecorder that allowed the party to speak to Torin, whom was unable to leave Dun Garrak after his father had struck him with the Thunderhammer earlier on when the party initially refused to hand over the gem. Stating that his father had to be stopped, but only after the Legion was defeated, Torin asked the group to work with them one final time before this was all over. Leaving Berenal within the cell, which he requested, command was passed to the most senior officer in the area, Idrya Haven. Instructing the group not to do anything rash just because he'd been imprisoned, the Blades prepared for the final battle against Vingeroth, and what was presumably to come, the dethroning of Thane Molderan if words could not sway him once his vengeance against the Legion was finished. Vingeroth's Vengeance After gathering in the outpost near Dun Garrak, the Blades briefed among themselves. While in temporary command, Idrya Haven claimed that the Blades would defend themselves, Nulric Ironcrag echoing this statement as well as pointing out that many eyes were upon the group on this mission, one that had already fringed dwarven-Gilnean relations due to the back and forth mentality with Thane Molderan. After briefing, Torin Thunderhammer sent word for the Blades to gather their troops and head for Vingeroth's Vengeance, the Thane having been convinced once more to allow the Blades onto the final battle. When the Blades arrived, a bloody swath had already been carved through the demonic forces of the base, with Thane Molderan leading the charge of dwarves that were scaling the final precipice. Once more, Molderan demanded the gem from the Blades, and once more he was rebuked. Irritated, the Thane accepted the decision and proceeded to use the Thunderhammer to clear the vanguard of demon forces. Using the opening, the Dwarven-Gilnean party quickly scaled to find Lord Vingeroth, the pitlord that commanded the demons of Duramyr, preparing a final infernal army as well as opening a demonic gateway. While the gateway was still yet unopened, legions of demons waiting to invade could be seen in the shimmering of the portal. The Blades fought their way through Vingeroth's rising demonic forces, while Thane Molderan channeled the power of the Thunderhammer to sap that of the pylons powering the portal. Realizing the dwarf was essentially destroying his only chance at success, Vingeroth's forces attempted to focus on the Thane, but were handily destroyed. Channeling the power of the Thunderhammer, imbued now with the energy of the Legion Pylons, Molderan disintegrated Vingeroth and claimed victory. However, despite the Legion being defeated and the portal now dormant, Molderan was not satisfied. Drunk on power, Molderan attacked Cedrec Delcarn, taking the Orcish Power Gem from him that was retrieved at Insanity Gate and placed it into a socket on the Hammer. The energy began to lash out, empowering the thane and his hammer as he claimed he would open the portal and slaughter all of the demons beyond, thus having ultimate vengeance. A mad decision, the Blades attempted to stop the Thane, but the Thunderhammer's now corrupted powers protected its wielder from harm. However, Jack Oathbourne's attempts at using the Light to damage the gem were successful, as Delcarn's tinkering with the crystal using the Light before the final battle had caused a weakness to emerge. Nulric Ironcrag, Cedrec Delcarn and Jack Oathbourne all unleashed as much of their energy into an attack upon the crystal, causing it to crack and finally explode. With the explosion came a great beam of power erupting from the Thunderhammer, decimating thousands of demons beyond the portal as it began to intake all of the latent energies of the area surrounding it. As a shimmering dome began to expand from the Thane, all except for Roderick Gallowood departed, Gallowood lost in a craze as he hacked his axe into Molderan's body. Molderan's body began to buckle under the assault, but the thane was so lost on his desire for vengeance that he would not fold. Finally, the energy imploded in. Without a sound or clamor, everything in the dome was destroyed, including Gallowood's hands and the axe, Hemmorage. With the Thane now dead, the only thing that remained was the still crackling Thunderhammer, having expelled the foul energies that had been taken into it. Torin took up his father's hammer, bewildered by what had occurred. While the Blades attempted to console and comfort Torin, he still felt the weight of his father's death and the shattered legacy he had left weigh on him. The Blades returned to Dun Garrak at Torin's insistence, where there he revealed that he was unsure of what to tell the Dwarves. Whether to glorify his father as a hero to keep their spirits up, or tell them the truth of how his pride had nearly cost them everything. After deliberation, the Blades agreed the best option was to tell the truth, and thus, Torin let his people know of how pride had nearly destroyed their Clan. Disheartened, the Thunderhammer dwarves regardless rallied under Torin's leadership, Torin claiming he would answer the call of the Blades whenever it was sounded, as the debt they had given to the people of Duramyr was one that Torin intended to repay. Rallying his people back to the Hinterlands, Torin claimed that Clan Featherbeard, a clan the Blades had worked with once during the Siege of Northfold Peaks, had offered land to the now displaced people of Duramyr, and Torin intended on accepting this offer. Aftermath Gearix Sparkcrank retired from his service with Torin, instead preferring to work on his own for a time. Offered a job by Khloros Darkwatcher, Gearix departed with the Blades to work on Ironwood Keep as one of their engineers, the man insisting he would now attempt to make a stealth machine. Senin Aranas claimed that Thas'Aranal was dying, now that the barrier that had kept them safe from the fel taint was gone. Not only that, but without the dwarves, staying on Duramyr was a death sentence. Unsure of what to do, as the rampant fel exposure had turned his people's eyes green, similar to the Sin'dorei, Lord Aranas was offered a place on Quel'shala by Inas'thas Sunbrook to bring his elves. Agreeing to the situation, Lord Aranas brought his people to the Hinterlands, awaiting word from Quel'shala to bring over his some five hundred elves. Torin, ultimately, took up the mantle of leader and held the Thunderhammer himself, with Farlig Twinbraid as his second. Bidding the Blades farewell, he promised to meet them again whenever needed, and that the people of Duramyr would not forget the aid of the Ashen Coast that they received in their darkest hour. In the time to follow, Duramyr was fully evacuated, and the fel-pocked island was left abandoned by all parties to heal in generations to come. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:Campaigns